earlsweatshirtfandomcom-20200215-history
Earl Sweatshirt Stays Inside
Earl Sweatshirt Stays Inside (originally titled Earl Sweatshirt & Knxwledge Stay Inside, but commonly referred to as Stay Inside) was Earl Sweatshirt's radio show on Red Bull Radio. New episodes aired every fourth Friday of every month (excluding July–September 2017 and January 2018) at 4 PM EST. It was originally co-hosted by American record producer Knxwledge in 2016 and 2017 but was replaced by American-Puerto Rican rapper Gio Escobar in late 2017 for unclear reasons. More guest hosts have appeared on the show, including professional skater Sage Elsesser, drummer Austin Williamson of New York-based avant-garde jazz band Onyx Collective, record producer Sporting Life, and singer-songwriter/actress Solange. The final episode, "Solange", aired on September 28, 2018. Episodes Season 1 (2016–2017) * Episode 1: "Live from LA with Knxwledge" ** First aired: July 22, 2016 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 2: "Stay Inside with Knxwledge" ** First aired: August 26, 2016 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 3: "Stay Inside with Sage Elsesser & Austin Williamson" ** First aired: September 23, 2016 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt, Sage Elsesser, and Austin Williamson * Episode 4: "Stay Inside with Knxwledge: Look What We Did" ** First aired: October 28, 2016 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 5: "Stay Inside with Knxwledge: The Delicate Edition" ** First aired: November 25, 2016 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Epsiode 6: "Stay Inside with Knxwledge & Sporting Life" ** First aired: December 23, 2016 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt, Knxwledge, and Sporting Life * Epsiode 7: "Stay Inside with Knxwledge: No Order, No Rules NYC" ** First aired: January 27, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 8: "The Wild Smooth Edition" ** First aired: February 24, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 9: "Stay Inside with Knxwledge: Joint Custody" ** First aired: March 24, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 10: "Stay Inside with Knxwledge: Stretch The Jazz Out" ** First aired: April 28, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 11: "Live from Detroit" ** First aired: May 26, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge * Episode 12: "Temperature’s Rising" ** First aired: June 30, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge ** Produced by Harley Brown and Julian Brimmers ** Engineered by Joe Hazan Season 2 (2017–2018) * Episode 13: "Season 2: The Reckoning" ** First aired: October 27, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge ** Produced by Shawn Reynaldo and Julian Brimmers ** Engineered by Ryan Woodhall * Episode 14: "Improvivization" ** First aired: November 24, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Knxwledge ** Produced by Julian Brimmers ** Engineered by Avila Santo * Episode 15: "NYChristmas" ** First aired: December 22, 2017 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Gio Escobar ** Produced by Julian Brimmers * Episode 16: "Shoutout to the Olympics" ** First aired: February 23, 2018 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Gio Escobar ** Produced by Julian Brimmers ** Engineered by Denis Hürter * Episode 17: "March Madness" ** First aired: March 23, 2018 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Gio Escobar ** Produced by Harley Brown ** Engineered by Ryan Woodhall * Episode 18: "Curb Servin'" ** First aired: April 27, 2018 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Gio Escobar ** Produced by Harley Brown ** Engineered by Joe Hazan * Episode 19: "Ramadan Mubarak" ** First aired: May 25, 2018 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Gio Escobar ** Produced by Harley Brown ** Engineered by Ryan Woodhall * Episode 20: "Rhymes Like Dimes" ** First aired: June 22, 2018 ** Hosted by Earl Sweatshirt and Gio Escobar ** Produced by Matthew Ismael Ruiz ** Engineered by Ryan Woodhall Category:Radio show